Human
by Leon P
Summary: A new pony walks into the library looking for books on humans. Then something sets in motion and the seven of them wake up on earth. Humans themselves. Rated M. Many P.O.V.s, including Death. Enjoy.
1. Domino Effect

**Chapter One: Domino Effect**

Death's P.O.V.

I've seen many people... Err... ponies. Wait... No. Nevermind. I've seen many souls pass through the void, the darkness. Waiting. Waiting, for me.

Some of them deserved life. Violently tooken from them by madmen, and even though these... madman had a heatbeat, they never where alive.

Through out my travels I have learned very much. Became very wise. And gained many stories. One of which stories I'm going to tell you. But only if you listen. Su'um Ahrk Morah.

Now come. Sit. Listen.

I'll show you something.

Caspian's P.O.V.

I was in a daze. My head ached, my eyes burned. Brain was a blender... in my stomach, which was doing cartwheels like a gymnist. It hadn't deen long, maybe a day, or a week, no... a month, tops. But I still didn't know when the dominos would fall and things would set in motion.

It was a question without an answer. Or at least I didn't have it, or knew how to get it. I just walked, dragging each hoof slowly, scraping the road. My head bowed, mane set to one side, wings pulled tightly to my body. I couldn't use them, I didn't know how.

My destenation was unclear, as I was on new ground. I knew very little of this road. Or where it would take me.

II

Twilight's P.O.V.

I woke up to an empty library. Not that I don't like having the library to myself, I just wish someone else would use it. So that the musty old books didn't just sit on the bookshelf for eternity.

It was around noon, I stired some tea. My friends would be here soon. There was a ring of a bell, it signaled the front door had just opened. Weird. Her friends usually knock. She turned to the front, standing there confused, was a young stallion. He had a uneven mane and a hanging head. He looked pitiful, he was sleep-deprived and problembly has had a decient meal in a couple of days. I aproached him. "Hello." He was the first to speak.

"Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I live her."

He was dumbfounded, "you... live here?" he asked. He was also new here, I nodded. He asked "so can you point me in the direction of some books?"

"Umm... sure what are you looking for?" I answered.

"Cross-demention travel and... Humans.." the last word he said uneasy.

I didn't want to push the topic, but I didn't know what a human was, and well, I was interested. "Humans?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment, he picked his words carefully, tasting each one in his mouth. "Apes," he decide, "sentiant evolutionized apes."

Now I was confused, apes where rare in Equestia, now intellegent apes, that was just proposterious. "Do they lived here? On Equstia?" My eggerness surprised him.

"Well... No. They don't exist here." He answered, at the time I believe that by 'not existing here' he meant exstint not a different demention, which I was soon to find out.

III

Twilight's P.O.V.

We didn't have any books on dementional travel or humans, but I got him the closest to the subjects I could find. He thanked me and sat at a table, gazing at the pages with his eyes. His eyes. There was something differant with his eyes they looked like any other eye, but they were different. They were older then his face. If you looked closly at them they weren't the same, the left was slightly different then the right. A lighter color, which was hard to describe, you would glance at it and label it green, then you would look upon them and swear they where blue, after gazing at them I just couldn't name the color, they looked green and blue at the same time. Odd, I know.

He burned holes in thepages with his eyes, I wasn't sure what he was looking for, or if he was even looking for anything at all.

I walked over to the table he stationed himself at, I sat across from him. "You never told me your name," I informed him.

He looked up, "Caspian."

"So... Caspian," I paused, "what brings you to Ponyville?"

"Blind intuition," was his answer.

At that moment I realised that there was no making sense of this pony, I dropped the subject all togather, "Caspian, I'm going to have some friends over later-" he cut me off.

"Okay. Okay, I'm almost done here, I'll be out of your hair before then," Caspian said quickly.

"No need, you can stay. I'm not going to kick you out for my own selfish reasons." I could see the relief on his face, but it soon changed to fear.

"How many?" Caspian asked.

I was going to question why he asked that question, but decided not to, "six. Including me."

The fear subsided, "thank you," Caspian said.

Not knowing how to continue I looked at his body and realised just how thin he was, much more then a couple of days. "Caspian," he looked up, "do you want me to make you anything to eat?"

Caspian stared into my irises. "If it wouldn't be to much trouble, then. Yes! Please, yes. I'm starving."

IV

Death's P.O.V.

It was a few hours after Caspian's meal that things where set in motion. When everyone was there. Shall we?

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Futtershy, Applejack, and Pinky Pie, stood in idle conversation, feet away from where Caspian had his head in his books. The girls didn't try to disturb him. But they did disturb Twilight Sparkle.

"What is his name?" Rarity asked.

"Why is he here?" Applejack questioned.

"What is he reading? Fluttershy entered.

"Hes' cute." Pinkie Pie stated.

"Caspian. Reading. Something on smart apes. And yeah I know." Twilight Sparkle covered everything.

Rainbow Dash, who has been silent until this point muttered, "another Pegasis. Reading?!"

The others laughed. Ahh laughter. What they didn't know was Caspian heard everything. He even smirked.

Then the pain started.

He winced. It hurt. Things were set into motion. The six girls noticed him painfully get up, noticed his pain, and noticed his fall.

Twilight Sparkle was the first one to be by him, "are you okay?" Her voice was full of fear.

Caspian looked up, face in agony, "please..." he croaked, "go... I'll be fine. Just-" she touched his hoof.

Everything went dark.

Caspian's P.O.V.

I woke up flesh on grass. Eyes opened, I was in a feild. I was a human, looking around I saw six other girls laying in the grass, also humans.

"Oh no."

* * *

Ahh, cliffhangers. Thanks for reading, review for bacon!

But seriously. Review.

Coming soon. Chapter two.

~Leon


	2. The Journey Home

**Chapter Two: The Journey Home**

Caspian's P.O.V.

Oh no. What have I done. Twilight's touch, that was the spark. What sent all of us to earth. We weren't even Ponies anymore, we were flesh and blood humans. Humans! By Sithis!

My rantings went on inside my head, then she stired.

It was the one with the rainbow colored hair. Her eyes opened, and she sat up. With glazed eyes she looked at me. Her mouth opened to scream, but not before I covered it with my palm. "Ssshhhh!" I quieted her, "they're asleep." She stopped.

She became very interested in her hands. Moving each finger slowly, balling her fists, nawing at her finger nails, "who are you?" she asked still mezmorized by her phalangies.

"Caspian. From the library." I said calmly.

Her eyes got wide, "No." she said, "and a thumb, like monkeys, wait..." she was piecing it togather in her head, "... we're, humans, aren't we?" I nodded. She was mad, but rage soon turned to fear, "my wings!" she gasped, I looked at her back, no wings coming from her spine, just two beautifully detailed angel wing tattoos stretching done her back.

"Fake wings. Beautiful wings. But fake." I informed her.

A tear fell from her eye, "my wings." I understood how she felt. Same thing happen with my sight. My left eye can't see much, use to, it felt like all of my freedom was taken from me. She probably felt something like that right now. Helpless. I pulled her close letting her cry softly into my bare chest. Both of us were to preocupied with our thoughts to realise we were both naked. Even if we did I probably doubt that we would have cared.

Behind us was a cough. I looked while the girl with the rainbow colored hair wept into my chest. It was the one with the puffy pink hair. Man, I need to learn their names. She looked confusingly at the girl in my arms. All I had to do was mouth the words 'don't ask,' she looked at the others.

The girl in my arms looked up, "better?" I asked. She nodded half heartedly. "Well I think we should wake the others," we parted. At that moment I got a good look at the girls and myself. We were naked. I don't know how I didn't notice it before. "Maybe you guys should wake them," I put in.

To the pink-haired girl that was her que, "APPLEJACK, TWILIGHT, RARITY, FLUTTERSHY! Wake up," she screamed.

To all that asked at that moment, I would swear that my ears were bleeding, but it did the trick because the others soon came to reality. Even though it wasn't the reality they wanted.

Twilight muttered, "whats going on?"

The only thing I could say was "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

This wasn't making sense to the pale skinned one with purple hair as she, too, asked my name.

"Caspian. The one from-" I began.

The one that cut me off had a country accent, "no.." she said, "ah have gotten to be dreamin'."

"No." I said with a breath, the truth I spoke, "we aren't in Equestia anymore."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that there are parallel universes, and by creating a crack in the void, the void being what is in between the said universes, we can travel to different worlds." I concluded.

**Only one followed.**

"And?" Twilight knew there was more.

"That is what we just did."

II

Death's P.O.V.

I have to tell you, at this point there was good and bad news. Good news was that Caspian knew all of there names, bad news was they were all mad at him, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

What Caspian tried to tell them, that they didn't want to believe, they didn't want to believe that what happened was a cosmic event, in which he had no power over.

"I'm sorry. When it started, I didn't know how to stop it. When you touched me..." Caspian plead.

"Don't try to put the blame on me. Its your fault!" Twilight Sparkle argued.

"Yes it is. Its my fault..." Caspian realised.

"So take us back!" Applejack demanded.

"I can't," Caspian told, "like I said its a cosmic event. It could happen anywhere, at anytime. Or it just couldn't happen at all. I'm sorry, but we're all stuck here for now."

That ended that.

With the subject of how they ended up here over they moved on to the fact that they weren't ponies anymore.

"What are we?" Fluttershy was the one to ask.

Rainbow Dash was the one to answer, "Humans."

Twilight Sparkle opened her mouth, "you mean they are real?"

"I didn't lie to you." Caspian pointed out.

"What are these?" Rarity asked, pointing at her chest.

The air around Caspian became very awkward as he answered, "umm, those would be your breasts."

"Oh," Rarity murmured, covering them up, along with the rest of them.

Breaking the silence that had fallen, Fluttershy asked "what do we do now?"

She looked around the group all of the girls had one hand blocking there breasts from sight and the other covering there vaginas.

"Follow me," Caspian instructed. He started into the forest, with out much of another choice they followed.

The color of the trees were green. Emerald. Diamonds of the evergreen. Caspian lead them down paths that seemed unending. Though he knew where he was going. A house he lived in, abandoned, off the map. A perfect hiding place for them while they think out what they were going to do.

III

Death's P.O.V.

The house they came to was, roomy, to say the least. It was an average two-floor house with a basement and attic. Nothing fancy, but enough.

"What is this place?" Twilight asked.

"Where I studied," Caspian answered, "its safe. We need to be clothed. It is cold out here."

He, then they, entered the house. The entrance room wasn't much, a small table, a chair some junk. He brought them into the living room. There was a couch, a recliner, a coffe table arranged to view the Television.

At the side of the room there was a closet, he reached into and handed them all a random assortment of blankets and coats and scarfs to cover up with.

He walked down a hallway, he then returned fully dressed. Jeans and a tee shirt in all. He was counting money.

"I'm going to the store, you guys need some proper clothing," Caspian said.

"I'm going with you, you know, to make sure you don't run off," Rainbow Dash demanded with a poor excuse.

"I can assure you-" Caspian tried to say.

"Let the mare- I mean, girl, go," Applejack said.

Caspian knew he couldn't win. "Okay, follow me."

He lead her back, to a room that has obviously been used before.

"Put on this," he handed her a pair of jeans, "and this," a tee shirt.

She put the outfit on as told. She made a face, Caspian noticed and said "I know, its uncomfortable, please, just bear with it right now. C'mon."

The two of them walked out of the room, out of the house, and down the road.

Rainbow Dash was the first one to speak, "so... Caspian," she paused, "tell me about yourself?"

Caspian was taken off guard by such a direct question. "Well..." he started, "nothing spectacular, I just know alot about humans and traveling through space-time. You know, nothing special."

Raindow Dash giggled, which caused Caspian to smile. "You?"

Pride came all over Rainbow Dash, "I'm the fastest Pegasis in all of Equestia. Or at least, not without my wings..." her expression became very depressed, like after you tell a kid that Santa Claus doesn't exist. Her eyes became very watery.

Caspian tried to cheer her up, "its a shame. I bet you could've tault me how to fly."

She looked up a him, "your telling me, you don't know how to fly?!" she smirked, "so your telling me your a flamingo?"

Caspian laughed, "yeah, something like that. Say, if we ever get our wings back, will you teach me how to fly?"

She looked away, he stopped right there in the middle of the road, turning on his heels. She ran into his chest.

She looked up, gazing into his eyes, trying to make out the color. "Green or blue?" she thought.

"Promise me, Rainbow Dash, you will teach me to fly." Caspian begged.

She didn't answer him, instead she leaned in and whispered in his ear "promise me you'll fly with me."

IV

Death's P.O.V.

Caspian didn't know how he felt about looking at female lingerie. Lucky for him Rainbow Dash was there too, so he didn't look like a pervert.

He didn't know there sizes, but he took his best guess. After getting clothing and food, and other needs, they were at the cashier. The amount rang up to be $84.76. He opened up wallet. There was only a couple of notes.

"You sure you can afford it?" Rainbow Dash wasn't trying to hide her worry.

"Don't worry, honey, I have the situation under control," Caspian wasn't sure why he called Rainbow Dash honey, but it felt right. She blushed so everything was going smoothly.

He pulled out a rectagular white peice of paper, he flipped it over in his hands and it wasn't a ordinary piece of paper. It was a a hundred-dollar bill. He paid the cashier with it. After collecting his change he left.

On the road the curiosity was devouring her alive. Knawing on her like rats, trying to pull the answer from her. She gave into the temptation.

"How did you do that?"

Caspian looked back at the girl and stated "unicorns aren't the only ones that can use magic."

"I see. But how?"

"I have traveled through place outside of the theory of space-time, simple illusion works is childrens play to me."

"Can you teach me?"

"When I can fly I will."

Rainbow Dash smiled. She was going to teach him how to fly.

* * *

Yes, yes I know. No bacon. Yet. Haven't figured out the couplings (I know not a word) I going to use. Thinking CaspianXApplejack. Thoughts?

Just trolling its pretty obvious.

Haha. I slay me.

~Leon.


	3. Feathers

**Chapter Three: Feathers**

Death's P.O.V.

They were thankful for the clothes and food.

Caspian walked into a clean, or should I say, semi-clean house.

When he pushed the topic he got, all he got as a reply was "if we're living here, it needs to look like its not a boy's house."

Slightly sexist but true. Caspian was fine with it, this place needed a women's touch, and you never turn down a free cleaning.

"Now down to business," he said, "what are we going to do now?"

"Simple," Twilight said "we're going to blend into society. Act like thet act, do what they do, etcetera, etcetera."

"Now how would we do that?" Applejack asked. They looked at Caspian.

"Well. The normal teenagers would ne going to high school, the highest public school," Caspian told.

"Your saying we would have to go to school, with other people?" Rainbow Dash thought the idea was mad. Caspian nodded.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Caspian said.

"No, I'll go," Rainbow Dash said, "you guys need me," she stuck her tounge out.

Caspian nodded, "give me a couple of days to give us all a history, we can't just show up out of thin air."

"Ooohhhh!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Can I be called 'Goldend Retreiver?"

"Yes... if we were dogs. No offense." Caspian returned.

"Oh...," Pinkie Pie frowned, "How about Daisy Plucker?"

"Pinkie..." Caspian sighed, "humans don't have names like that, its usually John Smith, William Harper, Heather Ferguson, Sarah Wiblin, et cetera."

"So will we need to use fake names?" Twilight said.

Caspian nodded, "Yes, our names aren't used in modern society. I'm sorry."

"No need to worry, darling, I'm sure that our names will be marvelous," Rarity said.

"Names have three different parts, a sur-name, first name, and middle name," Caspian informed.

"So we each need three new names?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, just a first name and a sur- family name." Caspian said. "We won't have to chose them now. But soon."

"How about you call me Matt Tennant?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Isn't that a little to mascaline for you?" Caspian smile.

"Oh..." Pinkie Pie realised.

"How about Brittny?" Caspian put in.

"Oowww... Shiny," was all she said.

"Do you think you could give us our names?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not all at one time, giving you all cool names takes a lot of brain juice." Caspian answered, they giggled.

"Looks like the big man needs his beauty sleep," Applejack teased, wrapping her arm around him.

"I think that beauty sleeps does wonders," Rarity said.

"Now only if Spike was here," Twilight said.

"Who?" Caspian questioned.

"My baby dragon," Twilight answered, her face clouded in saddness.

Caspian had a idea, "I see, lets all get our beauty sleep, ey?"

II

Caspian's P.O.V.

Rainbow Dash dreamed she had her wings. Flying above the clouds, her wings shifting to the air. It was the freedom, it was bliss. She was as gracefull as the winged doves, and with speeds that difide the laws of physics. Her infamous Sonic Rainboom, a crowd starter, all watching her as she moved fast enough that she broke the color spectrum. Once you were able to bend the world to your will, you felt like nothing could stop you, nothing could slow you down. But this... this could, being stuck in a body with no wings. She couldn't stand the thought.

She woke up to tears in her eyes. It was still black outside. This wasn't right, even though her dream she was human waking up she shouldn't feel the same right? Right?

Wrong.

She felt the same, because she was the same, only instead of a cloud bed she had a firm one.

Why am I dwelling on the bed because no one has yet realised that she has a pair of blue wings.

When she found out she smiled and opened or mouth, but words did not come out. The didn't have to. Words could not discribe how she felt.

She bolted from the room, down paths inclosed by walls, to the only pegasis... Err... Human she knew would fly with her. He promised.

Rainbow Dash opened the door, I wasn't in my bed. I was sitting on the window, legs streched out.

"Why, ello there Rainbow Dash, nice to see you. Quite the face you got there though."

She was smiling like a maniac, which she was, but it was still kind of unnerving.

"Anything you would like to talk about?" I asked?

"Oh, nothing, just coming to make sure someone repays their promise," I really wasn't liking her smile.

"I told you I'm only making tacos on Tues-" I was cut off.

"No, silly, a differnt promise," Rainbow Dash said.

"Chinese food was a one time thing, don't want fo burn the house down," I said.

"No... We made it the first night we were here," Rainbow Dash hinted.

"Flying?" I was confused. That smile... something about it, "how?"

She unfolded her wings.

My eyes were moons. Rainbow Dash pulled me to my feet, and yanked my shirt off.

Her hand was placed on my back, where my black wing tattoo was. "Their our wings. Its their way of blending in. Their disguise, you just need to unfold them," Rainbow Dash instructed.

My eyes were there normal size again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I said to myself, hitting myself on the forehead, " if magic works, then our wings have to, too."

"Magic wha?"

"Nothing. Yet," I said.

She put her hand around mine, "Follow me."

We walked through the house, through the door, through the yard, and into the forest.

"Its really instinctual, just flap your wings and you'll handle they rest," Rainbow Dash deminstrated, by hovering above the ground.

I unfolded and stretched out my black feathers. I felt more awake. There was still that strange feeling of uncertainty, but I flapped my wings. I was lifted inches from the ground, I smiled a big smile, "hazzah! its, amazing."

"Yep. Catch me if you can!" Rainbow Dash dashed forward, guess there was a reason she was called Rainbow 'Dash'.

I chased after her for about half of a hour, catching up to her at certain times. It was good, we slowly, and unknowingly went deeper into the heart of the forest.

III

Death's P.O.V.

Caspian landed at the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley, "wow," Caspian said, Rainbow Dash landed next to him, "I always knew there was a valley here, but it was to far a hike for me to make the trip. We should return, but first."

He stretched out his wings and hands, and fell forward.

Caspian closed his eyes, feeling the wind rush past his face. He fell faster and faster. He felt no fear, he only felt triumph.

Caspian's eyes opened, his wings curved ever so slightly. He landed softly on the ground, Rainbow Dash first in fear, now in challenge, followed suit.

With both of them satisfied, they return to the house surrounded by trees.

* * *

Okay, its been a couple of days, and I like the story. Anyway, read, write, review, eat bacon.

~Leon


	4. Pain

**Chapter Four: Pain**

Caspian's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of coughing, it was Applejack. I looked up, Rainbow Dash slept on top of me, "oh," I muttered.

Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash off of me, she woke up saying something about fires. "What the hell do you think your doing!? You perv!" Applejack threw in my face.

"Its not what it looks like," I tried.

"Oh, yeah? Then what was it?" Applejack demanded.

The others were gathering around, each with a confused look. "We came out last night. We didn't realise it was locked." I sputtered, "we came out to fly."

"Fly!?" Applejack retorted, "what do you mean 'fly'?"

I did not answer, instead I just unfolded my black feathers. Everyone but Rainbow Dash gasped, "we came out to fly. We locked ourselves out, I wasn't doing anything, I swear."

"So why was Rainbow Dash on top of you?" Applejack asked.

"Its cold as, well, night out here. That conserved energy and doubled the heat we put out," I answered.

"What about wild animals?" Fluttershy murmured.

"The best predator within twenty miles of here is a fox, twenty more maybe a wolf. There is plenty of game out there for them," I spoke.

"But-" I cut her off.

"I want you all safe. I wouldn't do anything that wasn't good for you guys. I'm kind of saddened to hear that you don't trust me enough to know that," I looked up with concerned eyes.

"Applejack..." Rainbow Dashed started, "I would never let Caspian do anything. If he tried I would of beat him to a pulp," she smirked at me.

"I just didn't want you to be hurt," Applejack breathed, she bowed her head, the tears where silent.

I pulled her in, "not in a million years," I whispered, "not in a million years," the others wrapped their arms around us, as we cryed togather.

II

Death's P.O.V.

Caspian sat on the sofa, his hands were holding a mug of coffee, his eyes still had sleep in them.

Fluttershy sat beside him, "how did you..." her voice was but a whisper, "... with your wings?"

"Its just like before, the tattoo is just an illusion. You know how it feels like you still have your wings, but then you look and all you see are the tattoo. Those are your wings," Caspian spoke like a poet.

"Can... Can I?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, I can, so you can do it better," Caspian smiled.

Fluttershy giggled, "can... Can you s-show me?"

"I'd love to, but I don't want to have... the thing... with Applejack... again," Caspian said.

Fluttershy looked at the ground, "oh," she whispered.

"Do you know who can though?" Fluttershy looked up. "Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy's face suddenly became very long, "oh."

"Come on, Fluttershy, she taught me. She can teach you!" Caspian said.

"But-" Caspian placed his finger on Fluttershy's lips.

"Go on then," Caspian patted her back, hurrying her away.

He walked up to the second floor, into a room with a musty smell, books were scattered on the book selves around the room, they were spread out on the desk, Twilight was above them.

"Hey," Caspian said.

Twilight's head shot up, startled, she gasped "oh, its just you."

"Yeah," Caspian pulled up a chair, "what're you doing?"

Twilight replied "just reading, whats' up?"

"Do you mind?" Caspian pointed to his own forehead.

"Sure," Twilight raised her bangs revealing a black dot centered on her forehead.

"Interesting," Caspian murmured, he extended his hand, but stopped, "may I?" Twilight nodded. Caspian reached over, putting his fingers on where the dot is, there was a bump, "brilliant."

"Nothing strange has happened, its just there," Twilight said.

Caspian spoke, "this shouldn't hurt, if so it would just be a pinch." He applied his thumb, index and middle finger and pulled gently, Twilight winced.

It took a minute of Caspian's concentration, but he soon then pull a horn out.

Twilight gasped, Caspian's smile broadened "brilliant, just marvelous."

"How'd you?" Twilight exhaled.

Longer Caspian's smile became "magic."

"Your kidding, right?" Twilight was still short of breath.

"Nope," Caspian said, he then snapped his finger and a flame met the wick of the candle sitting on the desk. "Its just harder to do."

"Seems legit," Twilight said, "but how can you do it?"

"Magic can be learned by anyone here, its just easier for unicorns. Because they're unicorns." Caspian explained.

"Oh." Twilight said, "I'll tell Rarity, and try the horn thing, I'll ask if I need any help. Okay?"

Caspian smiled, he seemed to be doing that alot of that recently, "that's what friends are for."

Smiling he left the room.

In the hallway he gazed out the window. Raindow Dash was showing Fluttershy how to use her wings. It didn't look like there was any improvement, but she had wings so that was a start.

Caspian walked into his room, he was about to fall into his bed, then he felt a sudden pain in his chest. It was painful, the pain pushed through his chest, up his throat and moved like thunder. He thought the world could hear his scream.

Caspian's knees buckled, his chest made contact with the floor. His face was tight, he held back tears.

Applejack was the first one there, "sugercube..." she really did care for Caspian, "what can I do?"

Applejack extend her hand, "don't!" Caspian Croached, "its happening again!"

"Wouldn't that send us back?" Applejack asked.

"No. It will take us half way through then destabilise, and we'll all be stuck in the void for eternity," Caspian gasped out. Did I mention he was a genius?

Applejack's expression was one of worry, "what can I do?"

"Go out and lock the door. Make sure no one comes in. No one touches me..." Caspian eyes closed.

Applejack did what she was told.

Gray clouds were gathering outside.

A storm was coming.

* * *

So... yeah. Chapter four! Yeah! Just a warning:

This story is going to become really depressing. Like Lord of the Flys. Or the end of Mass Effect.

I'm sorry... I need some tissues.

~Leon


	5. Dreams

Chapter Five: Dreams  
Death's P.O.V.  
It was raining when Caspian first woke up. He was still on the floor, his chest was still ravaged. The door was cracked. With great effort he lifted himself up.  
"I would help you, but Applejack warned me not to," a voice said. It belonged to Rainbow Dash.  
"Rainbo-" Caspian's vision blurred, he found himself on the floor again. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm... I'm watching you," Rainbow Dash said, "I'm worried about you."  
"That makes two of us," Caspian admited. The past thing he saw before his eyelides shut was the raindrops on the window.  
It was multiple days before Caspian woke again. Rainbow Dash spent almost every waking momment at his bedside, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle were there just as much.  
"Hes' going to be okay," Applejack said standing in the doorway.  
"How do you know?" Fluttershy said with a uncertain and fraile voice.  
"He has to wake up," Twilight answered, "he has to, or we all are stuck here."  
Rainbow Dash sighed, "I... I wonder wants going on his head..." her voice was worse then Fluttershy's.  
The others didn't have a answer. I do. It was hell, pain and misery all at once. But what only I know, is that every second he was asleep, was every second he was coming closer to me.  
II  
Death's P.O.V.  
The sun was high when Caspian's eyes opened again. Rainbow Dash wasn't alone this time Fluttershy sat across from her.  
"Oh! You're awake!" Fluttershy squelled.  
Rainbow Dash eyed Caspian with concerned eyes "'bout time," she said, "you got us- except for me of course- worried," she was a horrible liar.  
Caspian leaned forward, which was a stuggle, his face twisted when he whinced, "how kind of you." Caspian croaked, "I'll be in this damned bed for a couple of days."  
You could hear a pen drop, in fact, you did. It feel from one of the end tables, it startled Fluttershy.  
"Careful now," Caspian advised, "is there any bloody food around here?"  
"I'll get it!" the girls were in unison,  
"Whoa there girls, I'm more than able," Caspian said, his feet touched the floor and his face meet it too, "on second thought... Fluttershy, would you be so kind?"  
"No problem," Fluttershy left the room.  
Caspian lifted himself up with the same pain as before, he saw the hurt in Rainbow Dash's eyes, "I want to talk to you, that is why a I asked Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash made eye contact, "how long was I out?"  
"A few days," was the reply.  
"Did you manage?"  
"Yep, we're sick of ramen though."  
Caspian chuckled, which caused great disconfort in his chest. Fluttershy came back in. She sat a plate of sandwitches down, "and for you," Fluttershy placed a mug of brown liquid on the nightstand.  
When Caspian was sure that Fluttershy's hand was removed from the mug, he lifted it with much pain, and took a sip. A smile formed on his face, "this is hot chocolate!" Caspian said excitedly.  
Fluttershy's lips raised, she said proudly "Coffe stunts your growth."  
"Indeed it does, thank you for looking out for me." Caspan said.  
"No problem." Fluttershy said, "When do you think, this, will stop?"  
The way she said 'this', it made even I worried. "Can't be sure," Caspian answered his eyes on the ground, "I'm not certain about anything. I don't even know how long it will antil I pass out again."  
"There has to be something you could do!" Rainbow Dash persuaded.  
At this point Caspian's eyes were turning red with pain, "there is nothing," his voice faultered, "-I can do- antil the bridge callapses again..." His voice trailed off.  
"I-is there anything that we can do to help?" Fluttershy spoke.  
Caspian smiled at thier forthcoming, "nothing but what you've already done."  
She nodded. The pain shot through his head, the his eyelids clentched, he felt like the world was upside down. "Its coming..." Caspian murmured.  
"Before you go!" It was Rainbow dash, "is there any chance you'll die?!"  
The agony was making Caspian's body quiver, his mouth was ajar "only as much as the chances of me being alive."  
His body stopped moving.  
III  
Death's P.O.V.  
Before I continue with Caspian waking up again, if he does, I'm not going to spoil that, I shall first tell you where it is that Caspian goes everytime he closes his eyes. It not a bubble in the middle of no where, I can assure you of that. He himself goes to the void itself. That is where the first time he met me:  
Caspian's P.O.V.  
The pain was unbearable, I don't cry often but tears were rolling down my cheek. I was on my knees, my hands wrapped around my torso, shadow was around me. Foot steps. I knew I was dead now, hearing footsteps here!  
"Your not dead child."  
Great now I'm hearing things.  
"Yes, but its not in your head."  
I looked grimly up, (see what I did there?), there was a man wearing a black suit with a green bow tie, his skin was pale, like a que ball.  
"Wha-"  
"Great," sighed the man, "the pains rusting your think pan." He touched my shoulder, the pain was gone.  
"H-how? Wait, who are you?" Caspian said.  
"Some call me a Doctor. Others call me a guardian. Both are true I 'doctor' wounds and stratches, and with guardians I believe I am the first."  
"No name?" I question.  
"No. I do have a name. But I have forgotten over the years, everyone just calls me, Death."  
My eyes were globes. "Does that mean... I'm you know..." I took a neccessary pause, "...that I'm dead?"  
"No. No. No." Said the Dealer of Death, "I existece everywhere. No, child, you are in the void."  
"Does that mean- oh, god, no, they-"  
"-Are fine, the bridge is still in tact. I brought you here so that you will stay alive." Death said, "with your physical condition, you would have died in minutes. You see, I like you."  
IV  
Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.  
It has been many days since Caspian woke last. We were all getting worried, our pantry was almost empty, there was a lot of rain. We all had to stay within the house with nothing to do, we mostly waited for Caspian to wake, he was never alone though. One of us was always in there with him, he shouldn't be alone when he woke.  
The night was dark when it was my turn to watch, I sat at the chair beside his bed, usually he would look in pain, but now there was nothing, we knew he wasn't dead. He looked in peace.  
His cheeck was white, mine was the one with the tear trailing it, "Please, Caspian, we need you, I need you."  
I rose to face him, our faces inches apart, "wake up. Wake up..." I murmured.  
I was about to shake him when his warning was remembered, so what, I thought, so we all would be trapped inside this void thing, not able to doing anything antil we die somehow. It didn't matter anymore, doing nothing for days is stupid, this is stupid!  
"Wake up Caspian, I need to talk to you," I breathed, "I think I like you."  
I surprised myself when I kissed him.

* * *

Hahaha, cliffhanger, I know I took to long on this chapter, but I didn't forget it or you. Just hold your horses, it'll be okay.  
See what I did there?


	6. Egg Nog

Chapter Six: Egg Nog  
Death's P.O.V.  
"Here you go."  
The world around Caspian blurred, he lost his sight, the world was a daze of colours unclear to the lateral mind, when the world came back into focus he was laying in his room, Rainbow Dash was above him. It felt like the pressure of the world was lifted from his chest. The pain was gone.

"What did you do?" Caspian's voice was soft, his accent put butterflies in Rainbow Dash's stomach.

"I-I-wow," was all Rainbow Dash could say.

"What?" Caspian asked.

"It has been so long since I've heard your voice. I've nearly forgotten it." Rainbow Dash's eyes began to water.

"Don't cry now, love, we should be celebrating. I'm fine." Caspian rose from the bed and crossed the room. He didn't pass out, or even trip. He was fine.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "it has been a while, put a shirt on and meet us in the livingroom," she left the room.

"How long have I been out?" Caspian asked himself.

"Forty-Two days. Just over a month." I answered.

Caspian jumped very slightly, he then looked at me, "how?" Was all he asked.

"Surprised to see me? You shouldn't be, I wouldn't just leave you like this. As for how, I told you, I'm everywhere, no one can hide from me."

"I see. So how did I come back?" Caspian asked.

"You ask me questions like I know all of the answers, I do, but some aren't mine to tell." I said calmly.  
"Riddles, that's new." Caspian said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "it depends on your perspective."

"Indeed, it would seem, so what brings you to me?" Caspian asked.

I smirked, "I need to know that you didn't cheat me."

"I see. Now if you-" Caspian was interrupted. The door opened in a hurry, a girl with pink hair charged in, she didn't have room for a stop so she collided with Caspian and they both went to the ground. "Fluttershy," Caspian smiled, "I was hoping to last at least ten minuets without hitting the ground."

Fluttershy giggled, "sorry, Rainbow Dash said you woken up for good. I had to see for myself."  
"It would seem, well I'm good. Everything is fine, I was just.." Caspian's eyes darted towards me.

"She can't see me."

"I was just getting ready," Caspian and Fluttershy got up off of the ground, "shall we?" Caspian extended his elbow, Fluttershy took hold of him and they left into the hallway.

II  
Death's P.O.V.  
I walked into the livingroom after Caspian and Fluttershy.

"I return from death." Caspian announces.

"Wha?" Pinky Pie questions.

"It's a figure of speech. I didn't actually die," Caspian glanced at me. "Anyway, I'm back, and I'm not leaving."

"Thank the Princess," Twilight sparkle said.

Caspian nodded, "...thank the Princess."

I give a smirk, "thank the Princess."

"So.." Caspian begins, "how much has changed?"

"Nothing really." Twilight said,

"You have this place pretty well stockpiled. We just found an old cook book and got to it. As far as the food goes."

"Very well. Good to know that you all didn't starve."

"Yeah, the food was good, but it was boring. With everyone thinking you were about to die and all," Pinkie Pie said, "It was too tense."

"Blunt honesty." Caspian murmured, "Blimey, I missed you guys." Caspian gave a grand smile and wraped his arms around Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "Just give me two more shakes and I'll have our identities forged."

"But I have to know. How did you survive?" Applejack asked?

Again he looked at me and said "Bloody Miracles."

That was that.

The next couple of days went to and fro, the girls did random things around the house, Applejack did random things in the feild. Caspian spent a large portion of the days sitting at his computer network. He had three desktops wired togather connected to one LCD monitor, to his left and right, and the rest of that room for the matter, was covered in super safisticated techy.. stuff. But everything had a purpose, his purpose; he was making them all a life.

By the end of the week he left is nerd den, face full of satisfaction. "Behold, your identities." He handed them each a sheet of parchment, "all of your personal information, in the system, your name, your age, your every thing. The new you."

"Maddie Smith?" Rarity asked.  
"Sophia Steed?" Fluttershy spoke.  
"Sabrina Blacc?" Twilight questioned.  
"Brittny Porter," Pinkie Pie giggled.  
"Abigail Sloan?" Applejack stated.  
"Katherine Hall?" Rainbow Dash retorted.

Caspian nodded, "Indeed, those are your names." The group looked at one another, everyone was in a silent agreement,

"Capital! We begin in a week. That gives us time to come up with our back stories."

"Begin what?"

Caspian smiled, "High School."

III  
Death's P.O.V.

It took a few seconds for those words to sink in.

"High School? Like with other.. Humans?" Applejack said, her eye twitched involuntarily.

"Indeed. We may be out of the way for now, but sooner or later someone is going to find us and be all like 'who are you?' And we'll be all like 'the doctor!' But they won't believe us. Then the police we get involved and there find one teenage boy with six girls of the same age living in the same house, they're start thinking, plus my illegal network stuff. It would be a bloody mess. We might as well comply," Caspian had to catch his breath after he went on a rant of epic porportions, he was cut off.

"School?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"School?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"The same, it is only logical." Caspian explained.

"Hmm," Applejack hmmed.

"I guess we could make it work," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Thank you Twilight, or should I say Sabrina?" Caspian said.  
They all looked at him.

"What? You guys have to get use to your names, these are who you are in this society. No matter how broken it is." Caspian stated.

Caspian pulled out his pocket watch, "Good heavens, look at the time. I best be off." He began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow Dash spoke.

Caspian turned, "to the market, to pick up some egg nog and such."

"May I come along?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Again Caspian glanced at me, "why, of course. Grab your jacket and we'll be off."

Caspian was sitting on the porch when Rainbow Dash came through the door. "You ready then, love?" Caspian asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Alright," Caspian stood and began walking down the road, Rainbow Dash followed, and I paced behind them.

Rainbow Dash broke the silence, "what's an egg nog?"

Caspian chuckled, "it's a drink of beaten eggs, cream, and usually served with alcohol. It's the bomb diggity."

Giggles were heard behind Caspian "you said diggity."

"Indeed I did," Caspian smirked, "and me say bomb diggity is the bomb diggity."

Rainbow Dash smirk extended, "I'm glad to have you back. I was worried." Now I smirked.

Caspian stopped dead in his tracks, Rainbow Dash nearly ran into him. "You.. were worried about me?" He faced her, for someone who never before felt anyone's comfort, this was a big deal.

"Of course we were. I mean, everyone was tore up about the thought of you, you know.. But not me. I knew that you were going to come back. I could feel it in my bones." Rainbow Dash's reply made Caspian's chest quaked.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have put ourselves in a situation where one of us could have died." Caspian spoke, "It was selfish of I."

"No, no, no." Rainbow Dash murmured. "Caspian. You are the glue holding everything togather. We, I, don't need you breaking down right now. You haven't even been awake for twenty-four hours."

"You're right. We're here." Caspian changed the subject. The neon sign of the corner market illuminated the night.

They got all of what was needed for a group of teenagers who weren't a part of society. Yeah, and over a dozen cartons of egg nog.

"That's a lot of egg nog," Rainbow Dash commented.

"It truly is ambrosia." Caspian replied.

"I see."

Caspian payed in cash, soon they were walking down the street. Caspian carried all of the bags, because he was a gentleman and such, not because there wasn't very many bags.

They were about half way back when Caspian stopped. It wasn't very sudden, and Rainbow Dash didn't crash into him. He stopped infront of a creaky bench, he placed the bags on the concrete and sat upon the seat. Right in the middle, Rainbow Dash and I sat at either side.

"So-" Rainbow Dash was cut off.

"Try it," Caspian held out an open carton of egg nog that he was drinking from.

Rainbow Dash did as she was told. Her eyes lit up, "man! This is the bomb diggity!"

Caspian smiled.

"Why'd we stop? You could've had me taste the egg nog when we got home." Rainbow Dash asked.

"A man's feet can get tired, right?" Caspian defended.

"Sure, man, but really? What's up?" Rainbow Dash dug.

"You were with me the whole, or most of the time I was. Out. Right?" Caspian asked, Rainbow Dash nodded a reply, "Rainbow Dash. I was dead. What happened."

"Now you ask." I noted.

Rainbow Dash's face grew hard, "what do you mean?"

"I was dead. Under most circumstances I would be in the big house hanging onto the blazer of death." Caspian said.

"Blazer?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Long story."

"I do like my blazer," I commented.

Caspian gazed into Rainbow Dash's eyes, "tell me."

"A spark." I stated. Confusion controlled Caspian's face, "you were dead, yes, like a blown out candle. She here came back and sparked the match. She anchored you back to the corporeal world. She saved you."

Caspian was still confused. "For the love of me! She kissed you, boy." I said shortly and thusly. "She light your candle. She saved you, and her in the progress."

The confusion eased. "You kissed me?"

Now Rainbow Dash was confused, "how-"

Caspian kissed Rainbow Dash.

* * *

My apollywollygies, this took some time. I don't have a regular posting schedule, so there isn't any units that I can tell you I can update soon, but all will be well. I made sure to put in a heck of a cliff hanger. If you didn't realise, Caspian does have a british accent (which gets him all of the bitches), yada yada yada, review, bacon, peace out.  
~Leon


	7. Retaliation

Chapter Seven: Retaliation

Death's P.O.V.

Caspian kissed Rainbow Dash because it was the only thing he could do.

Looking upon the expression Rainbow Dash held lead Caspian to give an explaination, "you kissed me, it is only polite that I kiss you back."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "it isn't your place to decide what's polite." She then kissed Caspian.

They descend down the road bags of egg nog in arms and hand in hand.

They hadn't walked anymore than half a mile when trouble reared it's ugly head:

There was three guys, all engaged in an older women. I never really thought of the area in which Caspian lived to be bad. But it wasn't the paragon of social living. They told us to mind our own business. But I knew Caspian just couldn't do that.

He told Rainbow Dash to stay where they were standing. "I can't just stand here. This society is broken already broken enough."

Caspian walked up to them, the first guy a not so stalky white guy was the first to strike. His stance was bad. Caspian stopped his fist like a girl stops a pillow, then he kicked his shin, the guy who retired to the ground from the last hit stirred enough trouble to heed attention to the new threat. Another guy, tougher in appearence was almost on top of Caspian, he landed a strike upon the right side of Caspian's face.

The pain was there, but the disorientation was only momentary before Caspian regained control of the situation, landing a kick to the torso, elbow to the bottom of the face, then another kick planted in his solar plexus. I'm surprised the adversary resisted the need to spit up blood.

All in all the facts were there, Caspian wasn't a super human, just a regular human. He couldn't take on all those men by himself, he put on a killer fight for not actually killing any of them. Caspian was only hit a few times, the major factor that threatened Caspian's resolve was the one who flanked him, the one who had a hand taser, who applied ot to Caspian. This rendered Caspian temporary paralysed.

Luckly in this case it wasn't really done as an act of aggresstion as much to open an escape route. Abandoning the older women and the distorted Caspian attempting to get back on his feet.

Caspian isn't in extreme agony, not in comparison of what he's been put through with the whole meet-me experience; but his arms are still shaking as he sits up. "Bloody wankers," Caspian mutters under his breath as Rainbow Dash rushes to his side, she woud have been there sooner but she was preoccupied with throwing a surprisingly large stone at one of the adversary.

"Are you alright," is the only thing that her mouth can form. Caspian begins to nod-

"I am so sorry," the voice belonged to the older women who was the victim of the mugging, "do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Caspian greets her with soft eyes, "no. No, I'll be fine. There are easier ways to get electrocuted." The tips of his mouth knotted in his dry laugh, the two people with him didn't share the same level of humour, "are you alright? The didn't take anything too important, did they?"

The older woman shakes her head, "some money, no more than fifteen dollars. Nothing to worry about. I just know not to walk these streets at this time ever again."

Caspian appeared to be in silent agreement with her as he nodded his head at the the end of her statement. "Who are you?" Rainbow Dash interjects, eyes glaring daggers at the older woman.

"Teresa."

Eyes glaring daggers at Teresa. If Teresa noticed this then she didn't mind it much attention, maybe she was use to having eyes want to throw small medieval weaponry at her.

Caspian was now on his feet, though his body was shaky. Rainbow Dash's hands were upon Caspian at his upper back and and abdomen, keeping him perpendicular to the ground. Caspian give a suave smile, "do you want us to be gentlemen and escort you home?"

Teresa looks at them, "no no no. I'm fine, I'm fine. I just leave a few blocks that way, she points with her index finger in some direction.

Caspian's right eyebow raises ever so slightly, it wasn't inquisitive or odd. "Are you sure? That is still a few hundred metres that way," Caspian points in the same direction Teresa previously did.

Teresa nods her head, "I'm fine. I was about to pull out my mace when you showed up," she pulls out a small pressurised can to make her point.

"Very well," Caspian's expression doesn't change, he reaches into one of the bags and pulls out a receipt, "if there is anything you need," Caspian wrote ten numbers on the blank side and handed it to Teresa, "don't hesitate. My name is Caspian, and her name is Katherine." Caspian places his hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder, her smile is slight.

Teresa looks down upon the paper, eyes scaning over the digits like they unlocked the puzzle box of the universe, her eyes dart up at us as she says thank you. "I'll be off."

Her words were soft, though Caspian smiled there wasn't much emotion on his face, "quite alright, now I mean it. Don't hesitate."

Teresa tries to smile nicely, but her face couldn't come up with that level of sincerity, "I won't when the moment arises." She begins to head off to the direction they came from, her feet barely making a tap sound on the pavement.

We gather our bags and head in the direction the house is, Rainbow Dash being the first one to speak, "I wish she pulled at that mace before you got two thousand volts stuck to your neck.

"It wasn't quite two thousand volts," Caspian said, "and her "mace" wouldn't have done her much good."

"Why is that?"

"It wasn't really mace." Caspian said in monotone, sounding like that detail was obvious, "it was a can of perfume. To my belief strawberries."

Rainbow Dash looks at him, "and you just let her walk away with no protection?"

"No no, she has protection," Caspian stops at the edge of the vacant road, he hunches over and spits up a red liquid. Blood. Rainbow Dash gives him a fearfull look, "I'm fine," he saids, "this is to be expected after two hundred volts charge through my nervous system."

Under any other situations a statement like that would be returned with a chuckle or at least a slight grin or a smile, but Rainbow Dash didn't find it to be funny.

"As I was saying before my body so rudely rejected a major part of my circulartory system," still nothing, his eyes hardened, "as for the protection of Teresa; the can she was carrying was not mace, but if she were to spray that into someone's eyes the it will have, a slightly less dramatised effect, but will still prove quite useful. Plus you just have to have awful luck to get mugged twice in one night."

Rainbow Dash's face absorbed the information. "I guess she could be okay." That was the conclusion to their conversation.

II

Caspian's P.O.V.

My body was still in agony when Rainbow Dash and I reached the porch. My back was stiff and my movements had an unnatural feel to them. Still we made it to the kitchen before anyone raised any questions.

Of course, Pinkie Pie was the first one to inquire, "whatcha get?"

"Egg nog."

Twilight was next, "what happened? Why are you so stiff?"

At that I smiled slightly as I went through a recollection of the evening, "well we met a friend, drank some egg nog, got into a mugging, I kissed Rainbow Dash, oh, and yes, I got electrocuted."

Each one had their own rate of compiling the information.

"You guys got into a mugging?!" Twilight's eyes layered with shock.

"You kissed Rainbow Dash?" Apple Jack put a level of inflection when she said 'you'.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "that's probably why you got electrocuted." At that remark Rainbow Dash's cheecks began to flush.

Besides the three of them the questions seemed to not exist, I told them what happened anyway:

"The trip up to the market that Rainbow Dash and I took was uneventful. Nothing happened. It was boring. Then once inside of the market we bought the amount of goods required, and egg nog," I raised the carton in my hand to prove that I wasn't lying, "then we left, walking down the same unused road that took us to the market, half-way there I decided to take a seat on one of the benches. At this point I confirmed that this would be one of the most accurate times that I could seize the moment. So I kissed Rainbow Dash."

Their faces lit up as the noticed that my tangent was gaining a logical point, my relationship with Rainbow Dash, however Pink Pie said, "blah blah blah, when do you get tased?" Ignore her and go on with my tale.

"Of course their was that moment of tension when neither of us really knew what was going on. But I'll spare you the details-"

"-Spare us the details?" Apple Jack retorted.

Man, she was sassy. "Yes, unless you want to hear about-"

"-No, no, no. No. I think we can use our imaginations," Twilight kept me from continuing, she then gave Apple Jack a side ways glance. Rainbow Dash's face began to colour.

My mouth was open in a smirk, "only if you have a good imagination."

Rainbow Dash gave me a look, "Caspian, can you, umm, continue the story."

I took her que to continue, "after we left the bench and headed the second half there, we eventually reached at point where there was a mugging. I couldn't just stand there and let it happen. I intervened, even took at a few guys. Then one of them pulled out a taser. I'll let you all use your imagination."

Pinkie Pie's eyebrows leveled, "oh, well that's boring." Twilight now gives Pinkie Pie a glance.

"The girl I helped save was named Teresa. We talked for a few minutes then she went her way, and we went ours, to here." There was my conclusion, sadly, I didn't get a round of applause.

"Well, that's it. Close the curtains. I am sitting down." I walk out of the kitchen and plump myself on to the sofa. "Questions?"

"Why didn't the taser kill you, or at least paralysed you by like shutting down your nervous system?" Twilight did have questions.

So was right, even though the taser was a high grade illegal one the was lethal enough to kill an oxe, the guy weilding it was a moron, hit my neck too. It should have done more damage than it did.

My eyes glanced at Death, he who was standing in the back corner of the living room, when his eyes meet mime he smile, and not one of those "I'm so happy you looked me in the eyes" looks, more of a "I just saved your sorry ass, now you owe me" looks.

I chose this moment to answer, "perhaps. I think I might have some protection from someone powerful. Plus the guy with the taser was a moron. Still, I'm lucky."

If the room wasn't as silent as it was then I don't think that we could have heard the next voice, "does this mean, that you, and Rainbow Dash are to-togather?" The voice belonged to the softest spoken person in the room. Fluttershy.

My eyes glance over to Rainbow Dash, who was in par, looking at me. I rose my eyebrow ever so lightly. Seductive, I know. I can't tell if she thinks so. The pigmentation of her cheecks returned to their natural tone. She nods her head softly, the softest I've seen her since our first introduction. This is new to her, as much as it is to me.

"Yeah. Something like that."

* * *

Hello. Tis the author; my hiatus should be over with this. It's been a while since updates, I cannot garentee the constistancy of my updates, but I will try to resume them here. I also tried to not end it in such a cliffhanger like last time so if I was in consistant. Alas! The story retaliates! More shall come, but I can't say when.

~Leon P.


End file.
